O Caminho Inesperado
by Vovo
Summary: De uma idéia inesperada surge uma viagem. De uma viagem inesperada surge uma idéia... Irvine x Squall. Yaoi.Lemon.


**De uma idéia inesperada surge uma viagem. De uma viagem inesperada surge uma idéia...**

**Irvine x Squall. Lemon.**

_**Aviso:**_

**Esta fic tem índice de angst... ZERO. Se você não gosta de jovens felizes e saudáveis aproveitando a vida, esta não é uma fic para você. Se você quer um pouco de angst vá ler minha fic SeiferxSquall – A Solidão dos Sonhos.**

* * *

**O Caminho Inesperado**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

Movimento perfeito.

Passos calculados. A investida da espada. O rastro prateado no ar. E em menos de um piscar de olhos, o monstro estava dividido exatamente na metade. Os restos de seu corpo jogados sobre a relva verde rala e terra fina avermelhada que cobriam as chapas do chão de metal.

Um assovio e palmas.

Todos sabiam que as habilidades sociais de Squall melhoraram com o tempo. Por isso, ao virar-se e ver o cowboy sorrindo, o rapaz respondeu com o olhar: "Por que ele está me encarando?!" – a versão sociável do "Só não mato você porque não quero me dar ao trabalho de tirar seu sangue da minha espada".

Com o controle da Garden de Balamb em suas mãos. O jovem separou o Centro de Treinamento por áreas especiais, assim, o estudante ou SeeD encontrava desafios de acordo com o seu rank. Bem melhor do que a pessoa morrer de tédio enfrentando Grats ou morrer de susto ao se deparar com um T-Rexaur faminto.

Era comum Irvine e Squall serem os únicos seres humanos da área designada para SeeDs de rank A... Afinal, não havia muitos por lá...

Fazia um mês ou algo assim que eles se encontravam todos os dias no Centro de Treinamento. Squall para aprimorar suas habilidades e Irvine para... sabe-se lá para que...

Às vezes o rapaz entrava em alguma batalha, mas na maior parte do tempo, ele observava seu amigo lutar ou então...

- Por que você está dormindo aí?

O narrador já havia citado que o jovem (às vezes) até falava em voz alta o que pensava?

Irvine abriu os olhos lentamente e se espreguiçou.

- Eu não estava dormindo, só tirando uma soneca.

- Mesmo assim, não é sensato dormir aqui.

- Não é sensato dormir aqui sozinho... Mas que inimigo me atacaria com você aqui?

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – Squall esfregou levemente suas têmporas. – Um SeeD precisa estar sempre alerta.

O cowboy se ajeitou novamente ao encostar-se na árvore. – Eu estou sempre alerta.

De repente, um som foi escutado. Logo após, Irvine gritou e saltou.

O rapaz viu a lâmina passar rente ao seu chapéu. Então ele fez um sinal de rendição e olhou para Squall. – Calma, homem!! O que você estava pensando em fazer? Me matar?!

- Pude ver o quanto você fica alerta.

Ao se recuperar do susto, Irvine suspirou exasperado e permaneceu em pé. Olhando atentamente os movimentos do moreno, que havia voltado a treinar.

Ao sentir um olhar intenso sobre si, Squall parou após matar um último monstro.

- Por que você fica aí olhando?!

- Por que agora estou em alerta? – Irvine cruzou os braços.

- Não, quero dizer, por que você fica aí ME olhando??

- Porque é bom olhar para você.

Uma expressão de incredulidade se formou no rosto de Squall. Que sentiu seus músculos ficarem tensos, enquanto ele permaneceu imóvel.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Irvine, um sorriso que cresceu e quase se transformou em uma risada. – O que eu queria dizer era que é interessante analisar suas habilidades, seus movimentos quando você luta... O que você pensou que era?

Squall permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. Então começou a andar lentamente em direção à saída.

- Nada. – Sua resposta foi expressada em um tom baixo.

O jovem andou pelos corredores da Garden, mas ouviu passos que o seguiam. Ele sabia quem era. Se não fosse o som acompanhando-o desde o Centro de Treinamento, ele também saberia. Squall havia convivido com o rapaz o suficiente para reconhecer o barulho específico que as botas faziam ao tocarem o chão, com passos lentos, largos e firmes.

O local estava silencioso e escuro.

- Por que você vem aqui todo dia? – perguntou Irvine em quase um sussurro, para que o som da sua voz não se ampliasse pelo espaço. Ele sempre viu Squall caminhar naquela direção, mas nunca teve coragem de seguí-lo, até aquele momento.

- Quer ver por quê?

As luzes de um compartimento foram acesas e os dedos cobertos pela luva de Squall tocaram com cuidado algo que era precioso para ele.

A boca de Irvine se abriu com a sua surpresa. Então ele respirou fundo e deu um assovio de admiração.

- Ela é linda, não é? – disse Squall ao analisar atentamente cada curva da sua moto, com uma emoção em seus olhos que muitos nunca veriam.

- É uma máquina e tanto... – disse Irvine ainda impressionado. Ele se aproximou e seus dedos caminharam na direção daquela maravilha em duas rodas, mas ele conteve sua ação, com receio de que se tocasse a moto sem permissão, talvez perdesse alguma parte importante de seu corpo...

Os olhos de Squall acompanharam o movimento do outro rapaz... Ele refletiu por um momento...

- Pode tocar.

- Mesmo? – Irvine o encarou com um sorriso de derreter o coração de qualquer fangirl.

- Vá em frente.

O rapaz respirou fundo e, com muito cuidado, tocou pela primeira vez na fria superfície. Quando ele teve certeza de que Squall não o mataria de ciúmes, Irvine se atreveu a deslizar sua mão e acompanhar o design do metal.

- É igualzinha à moto do filme! – O cowboy disse com o coração ainda acelerado. – Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de Final Fantasy!

- É, mas ela é muito mais bonita na realidade... – Então Squall se empolgou para falar(!) – Sabe, os caras que fizeram o Advent Children se inspiraram em um modelo raro, feito em Galbadia. Não há muitos exemplares como esse por aí... É realmente difícil encontrar...

- Eu pensei que tinham feito o modelo inspirado no filme, não o contrário! E ela tem aqueles compartimentos para guardar as armas?!

Squall acionou o mecanismo, deixando Irvine boquiaberto.

- Não pense que esse pessoal que faz os jogos cria tudo sem se inspirar em nada que já tenha sido feito. Mas não me importo que pensem que eu comprei por causa do Final Fantasy, eu sei que não foi... – disse Squall.

- Mas o game é divertido, mesmo assim. Você também joga? Eu gosto de jogar Final Fantasy de vez em quando, mas eu prefiro aqueles games em que você pode dirigir pelas estradas e destruir coisas!

- Eu não gosto de Final Fantasy. Mas seria bom poder sair pelas estradas, de verdade. Deixá-la respirar um pouco de ar... Não acho bom ela ficar confinada aqui nessa garagem... Se ao menos eu tivesse tempo...

Irvine estava impressionado. Ele não esperava ver tantas emoções do seu amigo em um espaço de tempo tão curto... Vê-lo expressar um carinho tão grande para depois seu rosto se fechar em pesar quando ele pronunciou aquela última frase... Como a maioria das pessoas não gosta de ver os outros tristes... e Irvine fazia parte desse grupo de pessoas...

- Mas... você ainda pode fazer isso. Tira umas férias... Você manda aqui! Você pode ter um tempo para você mesmo!

Squall suspirou, exasperado. – Você não entende... É porque eu mando neste lugar que eu não posso sair daqui...

- Ahhhh... - O rapaz sabia que seu amigo era responsável demais para deixar a Garden para simplesmente tirar suas merecidas férias... - Sabe... Acho isso uma grande injustiça. Você já fez sua parte. Assumiu o comando de tudo quando mal havia se tornado SeeD. Mas mesmo assim você não apenas cuidou de tudo, como salvou o mundo! Quantas pessoas podem dizer que fizeram isso! E por que, mesmo depois de ter feito tanto, você ainda tem que lidar com as responsabilidades! – Irvine parou um pouco para respirar e depois continuou. – Olha, o mundo já está em paz, a bagunça já foi arrumada, já está tudo indo às mil maravilhas e eu acho que o Cid podia voltar ao seu trabalho para deixar a gente... – Olha o Irvine querendo se colocar no meio... –...ter férias, aproveitar a vida antes de ficar velho, pegar a sua moto e viajar por aí...

Enquanto Squall terminava de registrar e analisar as palavras em seu cérebro, o cowboy tomava fôlego, porque nem ele estava acostumado a falar tanto de uma vez...

Por um tempo, apenas o som da respiração de Irvine foi escutado. Até que um clique se fez na mente de Squall...

- Vamos.

Irvine olhou desconfiado. – Você vai largar tudo e viajar comigo?

- Preciso ir a um lugar primeiro. – O olhar de Squall ganhou um brilho levemente assassino.

x

x

x

x

Aquela construção de pedras perto do mar...

Squall viu o farol ao longe enquanto subiam os degraus.

...Parecia que haviam feito algumas mudanças no orfanato...

Os dois passaram por cada cômodo e não encontraram ninguém... até alcançar uma parte aos fundos... Então eles viram Edea e Cid...

A matrona estava apenas com um minúsculo biquíni preto, que revelava cada curva de seu corpo, deixando pouco escondido para a imaginação. Ela estava dentro de uma piscina, sorrindo alegremente. Cid estava vestido com uma camisa colorida e bermuda. O ex-diretor segurava um drink alaranjado, com morangos e mini guarda-chuvas decorando o copo.

- Rapazes! Quanto tempo! – O homem sorriu e ofereceu uma bebida para os dois.

Squall decidiu que precisava iniciar sua conversa. Não era porque não falava muito que significava que ele não sabia usar as palavras certas.

- O senhor vai voltar a dirigir a Garden. Agora.

Squall olhou para Cid de forma convincente. Diz a lenda que ele afugentou um T-rexaur apenas com seu famoso olhar convincente.

x

x

x

x

- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Segurem-se porque vamos pousar!!

Selphie fez uma manobra com a Ragnarok que foi quase um looping. Já que Squall e Irvine eram SeeDs e estavam acostumados (ou quase) ao jeito cuidadoso da garota pilotar, eles sobreviveram sem muitos estragos. Qualquer outro teria seu estômago revirado ou morrido de susto.

Com um suave pouso capaz de levantar uma cortina de terra, derrubar árvores e fazer lindos coelhinhos abandonarem seus lares com pressa, os SeeDs chegaram ao continente de Galbadia.

- Selfie, você está aprendendo, hein! Hoje você derrubou bem menos árvores. Assim você me deixa orgulhoso!

- Ih hi – Sorriso. – Obrigada pelo incentivo Irvie-chan!

Squall pegou as últimas coisas que precisava na Ragnarok e colocou em sua moto, enquanto escutava a conversa silenciosamente.

- Mas por que vocês vão viajar juntos... Sozinhos... Só os dois. – A garota falou do seu jeito discreto. – É UM TIPO DE LUA-DE-MEL?!

Irvine colocou as mãos em sua cintura e falou com um tom de falso nervosismo. – Eu acho que a senhorita está vendo muito yaoi!

Selphie levantou, colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o cowboy. – Sim! E tenho muito orgulho disso!! – Ela mostrou a língua para o rapaz. – E você não me engana! Eu reconheço um casal yaoi quando vejo um!

- Como assim?! – disse Irvine fingindo incredulidade.

- Assim, sabendo! Como o menino kawaii, loiro, de cabelo espetado com a espada grande e o cara de cabelo prateado, complexo de deus e espada comprida daquele jogo cheio de bishounen! Aliás... Essa moto parece com a do filme...

-... – Squall finalmente se pronunciou. – Whatever...

O rapaz desceu com sua moto pela rampa.

- Ei!! – Irvine gritou desesperado ao ver o veículo passar por ele. – Espera aí!! – Ele correu para pegar as suas coisas e foi atrás de Squall.

- Corre Irvie!! Seu par yaoi está fugindo!!

x

x

x

x

_Agora você vai voltar a andar pelos caminhos da sua terra natal..._ - Squall falou mentalmente para sua moto, enquanto a afagava.

Após alguns instantes, um Irvine quase esgotado se aproximou. – Ela é bem rápida.

- Você nem imagina o quanto – falou o dono orgulhoso. – Senta aí – Squall olhou por cima de seu ombro e fez um gesto com a cabeça. – Mas tira esse sobretudo.

- Você quer tanto me ver sem roupa?

-...- Olhar frio. – Tira isso logo.

- Tudo bem, o senhor que manda!! – Irvine ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Squall ouviu o seu amigo guardar a roupa e sentiu seu peso ao subir em cima da moto. Ele resolveu olhar para trás mais uma vez para se certificar de estava tudo certo. Irvine estava vestindo um par de calças jeans de cor desbotada, quase rasgando em algumas partes; uma camiseta preta; botas e sua corrente habitual. As roupas se moldavam bem ao corpo do rapaz, sem estarem extremamente apertadas, mas bem longe de ficarem largas. A única coisa que incomodou Squall foi...

- O que você está fazendo com esse chapéu?

- Você vai ficar implicando com tudo que eu uso?!

O comandante apenas olhou para Irvine...

- Como quiser. – Squall acelerou com tudo e quase que um chapéu saiu voando...

- Você fez isso de propósito! – Irvine não sabia se segurava seu chapéu ou se se segurava, porque cada vez mais a velocidade aumentava... – Tudo bem!! Você venceu!

A moto desacelerou e o cowboy guardou seu chapéu.

A velocidade aumentou novamente e o que era uma brisa, se transformou em um vento insistente, que tocava seus rostos com suas correntes frias e fazia seus cabelos flutuarem pelo ar. Uma fragrância foi sentida por Irvine por causa do vento que deslizava sobre o pescoço de Squall.

- Esse perfume é diferente... Mas é muito bom.

Antes que algo no cérebro de Irvine o cutucasse por ficar cheirando o seu amigo, Squall respondeu:

- É... ele vem de uma loja de perfumes caseiros em Winhill.

As marcas mais conhecidas vinham de Deling City ou Dollet, custavam pequenas fortunas, mas podiam ser adquiridas com relativa facilidade.

- Não sabia que você gostava tanto dele para ir tão longe!

- Na verdade, não foi para isso que eu encontrei aquele lugar...

Squall começou a se lembrar de quando foi procurar a moto que sempre sonhou. Ele até desconfiou que fosse algum tipo de brincadeira anunciarem aquele modelo nos classificados de um jornal comum. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao tomar seu café pela manhã e ver a moto que tanto procurava ao lado de um anúncio de aspirador de pó.

_**Andando pelas ruas estreitas da cidade em que nasceu, ele encontrou uma lojinha de perfumes. Uma senhora com cabelos todos brancos e curvada o atendeu.**_

_**- Entre... Fique à vontade... Eu tenho chá e biscoitos se você quiser...**_

_**-...Eu vi o anúncio da moto.**_

_**A senhora ficou muito quieta... como se as palavras desencadeassem um encanto que a havia transformado em estátua. Até que sua voz voltou, um tom mais baixo.**_

_**- Eu estou atendendo a um desejo do meu marido... Ele queria que a sua amada moto ficasse com alguém que realmente se importasse com ela... Como foi mesmo que ele disse... Ah, que apenas alguém que realmente a merecesse procuraria por ela, porque não são muitos que sabem que existe esse modelo.**_

_**Quando Squall viu pela primeira vez aquela moto de perto, ele soube que foi amor à primeira vista. O rapaz ficou surpreso pela beleza daquele design. Porém, ficou mais surpreso ainda quando a senhora queria oferecer a moto de graça. **_

_**- Mas eu não posso aceitar.**_

_**- É claro que pode. Você veio de longe só para isso.**_

_**- Mas... eu pensei que...**_

_**Olhos profundos, cansados e brilhantes se fixaram no rosto de Squall por um bom tempo.**_

_**- Você é o novo dono dela. Eu posso escutar meu marido tossindo naquele caixão dele, falando que a moto é sua. **_

_**-...**_

_**Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto Squall fazia seus preparativos. E permaneceram assim até pouco antes do rapaz ir embora.**_

_**- Esses perfumes... Qual você me recomendaria?**_

_**A mulher tocou a face do jovem levemente e inspecionou suas feições. Seu olhar pareceu ganhar um brilho como se reconhecesse algo... Então a senhora indicou um perfume, que segundo ela, combinava com pessoas fortes, mas com um bom coração guardado entre as barreiras do mistério. O rapaz não deu muita atenção à explicação, apenas deixou o pagamento pelo frasco e saiu com a moto. Qual não foi a surpresa da mulher ao ver uma quantia que demoraria anos para juntar...**_

- Então é por isso que você faz tanto sucesso com as mulheres?

- O quê? – perguntou Squall, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Agora eu descobri o seu segredo, eu também quero conhecer essa loja.

- Winhil... Fica a alguns dias daqui, ao sul.

- Nós poderíamos ir pra lá!

- Pode ser. Deve ser uma rota interessante.

- Então agora nós temos um destino!

- É, parece que sim.

Após a decisão, Squall imaginou o trajeto em sua mente e seguiu um caminho por instinto. Não havia problema nenhum em se perderem, eles não estavam com pressa. Também não eram indefesos e nem morreriam de fome... Os dois poderiam seguir o caminho que o vento indicasse e estaria tudo bem...

Estaria tudo bem enquanto eles pudessem ver os raios de sol iluminarem os campos de flores de um lado da pista ou a sombra dos morros formando desenhos pelo chão de terra vermelha. Ou o horizonte dourado sobre um mar que parecia não ter fim.

A moto se movia com agilidade, dançando pelas curvas e reinando soberana nas extensas retas de uma passarela de asfalto. Algumas pessoas abriam os vidros de seus carros, ou voltavam suas cabeças para trás para ver melhor a moto mais linda que já tinham visto em suas vidas.

Às vezes, as rodas passavam por cima de um punhado de terra seca que cobria a estrada, e uma cortina de fumaça rondava o ar por alguns instantes, mas a moto era tão rápida que passava inatingida pela onda de poeira.

As placas e postes pareciam correr rápido pelo canto dos olhos azuis. Como fantasmas apressados, mas eles, na realidade, estavam parados.

Até as enormes aves (que Irvine se perguntava como conseguiam voar, de tão grandes), pareciam voltar seus pequenos olhos para aquele veículo que brilhava com a luz do sol.

Após a região coberta por uma rala grama verde claro e plantas ressecadas, eles alcançaram uma área quase sem vegetação. Terra e morros em desertificação por horas e horas...

Quando Irvine não agüentava mais ver a paisagem monótona, uma construção lhe chamou a atenção.

- Squall! Pare ali!

Os olhos azuis violeta pareciam ter encontrado algo maravilhosamente incrível.

- Achamos uma lanchonete!

x

x

x

x

As paredes possuíam tons bem vivos de laranja e amarelo. Um enorme hambúrguer girava sobre o telhado, convidando os visitantes famintos.

Quando os dois rapazes entraram, era hora de almoço e o lugar estava lotado. Várias pessoas de diferentes etnias e roupas dos mais variados estilos formavam um borbulho de conversas incompreensíveis em sotaques diversos.

Ventiladores de teto trabalhavam morosamente e não conseguiam amenizar o calor infernal de um dia de sol, uma multidão aglomerada e uma cozinha atarefada. O calor humano era tanto, que o suor podia ser sentido junto com o cheiro da gordura dos lanches.

Como todos sabem, Squall não é uma pessoa que gosta de ficar em lugares lotados... Seus músculos começaram a ficar cada vez mais tensos a cada minuto da sua espera angustiante pelo seu pedido.

- Cara, você não parece bem, quer uma massagem?

-...Eu só preciso sair daqui... – disse o rapaz ao sentir seus nervos se preparando para a guerra.

- Relaxa um pouco... – Irvine passou suas mãos pelas costas de Squall e massageou seus ombros.

Para a sua surpresa, os músculos pareciam ter se acalmado com seu toque, por um momento, mas eles voltaram a ficar tensos, e Irvine pôde sentir a pulsação do sangue de seu amigo se acelerar, mesmo sob a espessa jaqueta.

Finalmente, os pedidos deles estavam prontos e os dois correram o mais rápido que puderam para fora daquele estabelecimento. Eles andaram um pouco e encontraram um local tranqüilo, um pouco afastado do estacionamento. Sentaram-se em um degrau e começaram a comer o lanche gorduroso em silêncio. À frente deles, uma paisagem de areia e cactos podia ser vista, enquanto alguns carros passavam apressados levantando poeira.

- Sabe, eu tava pensando – Irvine deu uma grande mordida em seu hambúrguer e continuou. – A Rinoa não deve ter ficado brava com você fora todo esse tempo?

Squall deu uma mordida discreta em seu lanche. – Por que ela ficaria?

- Ah... porque vocês dois...

- Nós não temos nada.

- Ah, Squall, a quem você quer enganar, eu vi como vocês se tornaram bem mais próximos com o passar do tempo...

- Quando eu digo para você que nós não temos nada...

- Tudo bem! Eu entendi... Mas que vocês tiveram alguma coisa...

- Irvine, pára de falar e presta atenção na sua comida. Olha, você está derramando barbecue até em mim!

O líquido escorria do lanche do rapaz, manchando suas mãos e pingando no chão.

- Ah, isso não é barbecue não, é gordura com catchup, olha, o barbecue tá desse lado.

- Que seja! – Squall jogou uns guardanapos no seu amigo. – Dá um jeito de limpar isso aí.

Irvine deu risada. – Olha quem fala! Tem um monte de molho na sua cara!

- Não tem.

- Tem sim!

- NÃO TEM.

- Olha aqui – Irvine tocou o rosto de Squall e apontou a prova de que estava certo.

-...- O rapaz tentou limpar com o guardanapo.

- Não consegue.

-...

- Dá isso aqui! – Irvine esfregou o rosto do seu amigo com suas mãos, e tirou a mancha... Mas, como seus dedos estavam cheios de molho, ele conseguiu deixar ainda mais marcas vermelhas. Ele se desesperou por um momento ao ver o resultado, mas depois passou a espalhar mais molho pelo rosto. Quando Squall parecia um índio pintado para a guerra, Irvine não agüentou e começou a rir sem parar.

Squall permaneceu estático, até olhar para o lado e ver seu amigo passando mal de tanto dar risada.

x

x

x

x

- Isso é alguma vingança?? – perguntou Irvine ao sentir sua vida ameaçada.

Eles não apenas estavam em uma descida em alta velocidade, como a estrada fazia uma porção infinita de curvas e estava bem próxima a um desfiladeiro...

- Não, eu nunca me vingo e se eu me vingasse... você já seria um homem morto agora... – Squall acelerou ainda mais.

- Já chega! Eu prometo que nunca mais passo catchup na sua cara!!

- Promete? – A moto começou a desacelerar.

- Catchup não, mas barbecue posso?

E a velocidade aumentou... Sorte do Irvine que eles já haviam alcançado uma área bem longe de abismos sem fim...

A estrada era estreita e passava por formações que pareciam pequenos cânions. Então, um túnel surgiu à frente deles e por um momento, tudo à volta dos dois era quase total escuridão. Quando eles voltaram a ver a luz, foi por entre as copas de enormes árvores. Os raios de sol atravessavam as folhagens e marcavam o asfalto com desenhos poligonais. Mas logo, a estrada que passava por entre a floresta, foi cercada por tímidos arbustos floridos, para depois serem substituídos pela relva fina.

Após algumas horas, o sol já demonstrava sinais de cansaço e a tarde se despedia lentamente. O horizonte estava coberto por um manto rosado adornado por nuvens roxas. Mas ficou assim por um breve tempo.

Começou a chover fraquinho. As finas gotas acariciavam as flores dos campos e ao tocarem o chão quente, se transformavam em um leve vapor que deixava o ar com cheiro de asfalto molhado.

Porém, a chuva logo passou e a noite começou a dar as boas-vindas.

Quando a moto estacionou em frente a um motel, a lua já era uma esfera enorme de um prata translúcido. Alguns pequenos brilhos alertavam o horizonte para a chegada das estrelas.

Os dois alugaram um quarto e se prepararam para o final de noite. Squall colocou seus vários cintos em volta da sua calça de couro e Irvine pegou seu amado chapéu... Para entrarem em um pequeno restaurante próximo ao estacionamento. Para a felicidade de Squall, o lugar não estava cheio, apenas havia: uma mulher com um vestido vermelho, maquiagem pesada, bebendo e fumando; um homem baixinho, com uma barriga proeminente comendo silenciosamente em um canto; uma senhora alta, magra, com um penteado extravagante, o cabelo de uma cor que visivelmente não era o natural, roendo as unhas e esperando sua refeição; uma moça que não parecia ter mais de quinze anos, alisando uma enorme barriga e um rapaz ao seu lado, que não aparentava ser muito mais velho, segurava sua mão amavelmente.

Os dois fizeram seus pedidos a uma garçonete com olheiras tão grandes quanto o seu sorriso. E esperaram seus jantares enquanto uma música country melosa chiava nos alto-falantes.

Seus pratos chegaram na mesma hora em que a mulher de vestido vermelho pegou um microfone e começou a cantar acompanhada de um karaokê.

- Acho melhor você não beber muito – falou Squall após reparar na quantidade de bebida que seu amigo estava ingerindo.

- Por que, mãe? – perguntou Irvine ao ingerir mais alguns goles do álcool saborizado.

- Porque amanhã nós vamos acordar cedo e sair antes do sol nascer.

- Sim, senhora! – O jovem deu mais um gole de sua bebida e aplaudiu entusiasmadíssimo a quarta música sobre alguém que havia abandonado outra pessoa e fugido com o cavalo.

- Se você não acordar, eu obrigo você a se levantar.

Irvine nem respondeu, porque estava ocupado cantando outra música de dor de corno.

Squall acabou desistindo e voltou a comer silenciosamente.

A mulher convidou o homem tímido, que cantava quietinho no canto do restaurante, para cantar a próxima música. Ele se negou a principio, mas caminhou lentamente e segurou o microfone com as mãos trêmulas. Porém, quando o homem chegou ao refrão, ele já estava bem mais confiante, e começou a cantar olhando para a mulher de penteado extravagante.

O próximo a ser chamado para cantar uma música, foi Irvine, que quase pulou do seu assento por causa do seu entusiasmo. Ele sorriu ao receber o microfone das mãos da mulher de vermelho e começou a cantar uma música com uma letra de uma banalidade despreocupada.

Squall não conseguiu deixar de olhar seu amigo bêbado, cantando alegremente, andando pelo restaurante, tropeçando no ar, dançando sozinho no ritmo da melodia.

Irvine caminhou até o homem que havia cantado antes dele, pegou em seu braço e o levou até a mesa da mulher de penteado engraçado. Ele fez os dois sentarem lado a lado e sinalizou com os dedos para que eles permanecessem assim. Então, ele se ajoelhou em frente à garota grávida e começou a cantar para o bebê que estava dentro da barriga. Seu namorado sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas a moça riu alegremente. Depois, Irvine se levantou e caminhou de uma maneira que devia parecer sensual, se não fosse o desequilíbrio em que o rapaz se encontrava. Ele apoiou seus braços sobre a mesa de Squall e fez seus olhos azuis violeta encontrarem os azuis acinzentados. O comandante desviou o olhar, mas Irvine perseguiu seu rosto até que seu amigo desistisse de fugir. Então, ele abriu um sorriso e voltou a cantar. Quando a letra havia terminado, Irvine passou a cantarolar a melodia e tirou a mulher de vermelho para dançar algum tipo de valsa com rumba.

Ao final da música, a moça agradeceu a todos que participaram daquela apresentação e uma salva de palmas esquentou o lugar. Ela sorriu para o homem baixinho e a mulher alta que já conversavam alegremente, piscou para o casal de adolescentes que sorria alegremente. E caminhou até a mesa de Irvine e Squall.

- Vocês formam um lindo casal.

Um tom avermelhado cobriu timidamente o rosto do comandante da força de elite da Garden, herói salvador do mundo.

- Mas nós não somos um casal. – Sorriu Irvine.

A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha e seus lábios vermelhos se abriram em uma melodiosa risada. Ela deu um tapa nas costas de Irvine, que o fez se inclinar para frente com o impacto... Para uma mulher tão pequena, ela até que era forte... Não se pode julgar os outros pela aparência...

- Ora, filho, eu vi o jeito que vocês se olhavam... Eu sei muito bem o que era! Aproveita que o homem é seu!

E com isso ela saiu alegremente do restaurante, deixando dois rapazes sem graça.

x

x

x

x

Irvine resolveu curar o silêncio incômodo com mais bebida...

E sobrou para Squall ajudar seu amigo a andar de volta para o quarto de motel. Ele empurrou o cowboy cambaleante para o banheiro e o mandou tomar banho. Quando o SeeD se deu conta que já havia passado mais de meia hora e o rapaz ainda não havia saído, ele arrombou a porta e encontrou Irvine ainda lutando para tirar as roupas...

- Eu...sei... muitoooooo bem me virar soo-oozinho, mãe.

- Irvine, desse jeito você não vai conseguir tirar essa camiseta nunca... E eu não sou sua mãe...

- Veeeeeeeem cá me ajudar, então! Maa-aas olha lá, não vai se aporoveitarrr de... mim!!

Squall respirou fundo e começou a despir seu amigo o mais rápido que pôde e o jogou na banheira. Então, ele entregou o sabonete nas mãos de Irvine e saiu apressadamente. O cowboy viu a porta se fechar com força, para depois se abrir de novo para que suas roupas fossem jogadas no chão antes de voltar a se fechar.

Após uma hora... Meia hora para tomar banho e mais meia hora para se vestir... Irvine estava pronto para dormir. Ele colocou seu chapéu de volta em sua cabeça e deitou em sua cama.

Squall se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro.

Irvine tentou desviar o olhar, mas não deixou de reparar em como os quadris de Squall se moviam...

- Poor queee você usa tantos cin-tos?

...Ele só estava olhando para perguntar dos cintos, não era em como aquela calça moldava o corpo do seu amigo...

Squall apenas olhou longamente para Irvine e depois perguntou:

- Por que você usa um chapéu de cowboy... para dormir?

-...- disse Irvine. Então, ele pensou...Pensou, piscou seus olhos algumas vezes e suspirou exasperado. – Okaaaay, você venceu.

x

x

x

x

Os pássaros cantavam afinados em um horizonte distante. O som dos carros passando pela estrada se tornava mais e mais evidente. Squall já estava vestido com um par de calças de couro, cintos vermelhos, uma camiseta preta, uma jaqueta de mangas curtas - sem aquela pelugem em volta da gola - e sua corrente com Griever.

- Precisamos ir.

Squall queria ver o sol nascendo no horizonte.

- Só mais cinco... minutos...

- Acabaram de passar os cinco minutos.

- Então... mais dez minutos...

Sem algum aviso, Squall puxou as cobertas de Irvine, fazendo com que o rapaz se contorcesse para pegá-las de volta.

- Se você não levantar agora, eu vou pegar a água.

Irvine bocejou, espreguiçou-se e levantou-se vagarosamente. Ele estava quase tombando no chão e uma dor cutucava sua cabeça.

Squall andou até a janela e olhou o céu por um momento. – Eu vou estar lá fora, você tem dez minutos para se arrumar, se você não aparecer eu volto aqui com a minha gunblade.

Então o jovem saiu deixando um Irvine sem muita opção a não ser obedecer.

x

x

x

x

Eles viram o ar fresco da manhã se esquentar gradualmente com a chegada de um sol, a principio tímido, mas logo ganhando confiança para despontar triunfante no horizonte azul celeste. Na verdade, Squall viu o nascer do novo dia... Irvine viu a jaqueta do seu amigo quando seus olhos não se fechavam por alguns instantes, enquanto era embalado pelo balançar da moto. Ele permaneceu a maior parte da manhã assim, até que...

- Olha!! Vamos segui-los!! – disse Irvine com uma vivacidade recobrada após ver um grupo de cavalos correndo pelas campinas.

Squall pegou um caminho estreito de terra para poder chegar mais perto dos animais. Após alguns minutos, eles chegaram a um campo coberto de uma camada de grama espessa acompanhada de pequenas flores brancas e amarelas.

Os dois estavam próximos a um rancho. Havia um cercado em volta da propriedade e os cavalos de fora conversavam com os de dentro.

A moto parou e Irvine caminhou alegremente até o cercado. Ele disse bom dia aos cavalos e começou a trocar idéia com eles. Um dos animais, que timidamente comia solitário em um canto, aproximou-se lentamente de Irvine e o encarou com olhinhos brilhantes. O rapaz sorriu e tentou aproximar sua mão da crina. No entanto, o cavalo se afastou do toque, mas o atirador foi insistente e o animal deixou que ele o tocasse.

Passos se aproximavam de onde Irvine estava. Um homem magrelo, de pele amarelada, chapéu rasgado e barba por fazer encarou os dois SeeDs.

- Fica à vontade... Acho que o Pé-de-pano gostô docê – disse ele com uma voz mole.

De repente, um brilho perigosamente entusiasmado se formou nos olhos azuis de Irvine. – Posso montar?

- É... eu ia mermo dá umas vorta com ele por aí, ele num gosta de ficá parado por muito tempo... Ele também gosta mais de gente... Acho que ele acha que é gente, num gosta de ficá com os otro cavalo. Vem cá que eu boto uma sela nele e ele leva ocê pá passiá.

Quando Pé-de-pano estava pronto, Irvine chegou perto dele... mas o cavalo olhou intrigado e se afastou. E ficaram assim até que o rapaz finalmente conseguiu que o animal ficasse parado. Então ele tentou montar uma vez, mas o cavalo saiu apressado e Irvine quase caiu de cara no chão. Quando o cowboy montou no Pé-de-pano, o animal deu uma empinada, que derrubou o rapaz na grama fofa.

-...Irvine... Acho que esse cavalo não gostou de você...

- Magina, gostô sim, ele só tá ensinando o garoto a montá do jeito certo...

- Você não sabe montar, Irvine?

-...- O rapaz coçou a cabeça. – Parecia tão fácil nos filmes...

Squall cobriu seu rosto com sua mão e ouviu sua mente dizer que aquilo não daria certo... Então ele resolveu deixar seu amigo com suas tentativas frustradas e caminhou pelo rancho. Ele encontrou um lago tranqüilo e sentou-se à beira dele. Algumas aves brancas davam vôos rasantes na água e saiam com enormes peixes brilhantes no bico. Ele se lembrou que até uma certa pessoa poderia pescar num lugar como aqueles...

Enquanto ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos, o som de galopes se aproximou.

- Viu, já somos praticamente irmãos!

Squall olhou para trás e viu Irvine sorrindo, montado no cavalo. Ele estava com sua calça preferida (aquela que usava constantemente quando lutavam contra Ultimecia), seu colete roxo e seu chapéu. O comandante reparou que seu amigo tinha um físico bem atraente por baixo daquele sobretudo que ele costumava usar normalmente.

Toda hora, Irvine se afastava e voltava para perto de Squall, contando as coisas que havia visto em seu passeio: uma colina com formato de disco voador, um formigueiro de arquitetura interessante, uma vaca dando leite para um filhote de mula... E sempre Squall parava de ver o lago para olhar para o seu amigo.

Até que Irvine ficou um bom tempo sem aparecer. Meia-hora depois, ele retornou.

- Desce daí – disse Squall em um tom de voz monótono.

- Para quem tinha medo de liderar você até que gosta de dar ordens.

Então, o SeeD jogou um embrulho para Irvine.

- Do jeito que você gosta, com muito molho e óleo escorrendo.

- Você preparou meu almoço? – disse Irvine ao desmontar desajeitadamente e quase cair em cima de Squall. Ele desembrulhou o sanduíche e viu as grossas fatias de salame cobertas por mostarda e barbecue. – Você é tão bom pra mim! Eu devia casar com você! – Irvine deu um beijo no rosto de Squall e deitou sua cabeça no colo do amigo antes de apreciar a primeira mordida do seu lanche.

Squall permaneceu imóvel. Era difícil para ele se acostumar com pessoas a menos de um metro de distância, quanto mais deitadas em seu colo. Mas Irvine era assim, sempre abraçando e tocando todos que encontrava pelo caminho. Gesticulando, sorrindo, falando, xingando, tudo tão espontaneamente.

E a manhã passou depressa. A tarde foi coberta de leite fresco e de uma conversa sem sentido com o homem do rancho, que ofereceu sua casa para uma estadia, mas os dois não queriam abusar mais da hospitalidade.

A despedida do cowboy com o Pé-de-pano teve direito a abraços e promessas de se reencontrarem.

Logo os garotos estavam novamente na estrada. Não demorou muito para que alcançassem uma pequena cidade e percorressem suas ruas cheias de cachorros e crianças.

- Está ficando frio.

Squall se espantou quando os braços de Irvine envolveram sua cintura e eles ficaram tão próximos que o jovem pôde escutar a música dos fones de ouvido do seu amigo.

- Por que está me abraçando? – disse o rapaz, tenso.

- Do que você está reclamando, amor? – Irvine riu do nervosismo.

- Pare de brincar com isso.

- Até parece que você não gosta... – A voz estava bem próxima ao ouvido de Squall.

Mas então, Irvine parou de brincar e afastou suas mãos. Ele passou o resto da viagem cantando não tão desafinadamente as músicas que eram reproduzidas em seus ouvidos. E Squall ficou em silêncio...

x

x

x

x

Eles pararam em uma lanchonete barata e se entupiram de batatas-fritas e pizzas com espessas camadas de queijo. Mas não houve muitas conversas... entre eles. Irvine estava falando alegremente com umas garotas baixinhas com sotaque carregado. E Squall parecia perdido em algum monólogo interno.

Depois do jantar, eles se hospedaram em um quarto de motel e se preparam para o próximo dia. Irvine comentava algum dos assuntos sem importância do qual havia discutido com as garotas. Squall prestava atenção em como o rapaz jogava as roupas pelo chão e revelava um corpo que não parecia guardar nenhum vestígio da alimentação calórica que ele ingeria.

Quando Irvine entrou no banheiro, os ouvidos de Squall pareciam atentos ao som da voz melodiosa do cowboy e da água quente pingando no piso escorregadio. Até que o rapaz saiu do banheiro acompanhado do vapor do banho. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e molhavam as costas que haviam acabado de serem secadas pela toalha que cobria a cintura de Irvine.

Os olhos de Squall encontraram os de Irvine. O cowboy sorriu e mencionou algo como "o banheiro está livre e o chuveiro tem água quente", mas Squall só prestou atenção ao olhar que sentiu ao passar pelo seu amigo. Ele parou por um instante e continuou a sentir-se observado. Então ele respirou fundo e prensou Irvine contra a parede.

Aquilo havia deixado o cowboy surpreso. Realmente surpreso.

Um longo silêncio se fez até que os olhos violeta, que estavam presos no outro olhar, piscassem algumas vezes e seus lábios se movessem de forma trêmula.

- Squall... Eu gosto de mulher.

O outro jovem piscou os olhos algumas vezes e disse com calma. – Eu não estou dizendo para você parar de gostar delas.

Irvine ficou confuso. – Não?

-...- Olhar intenso. – Não.

Eles voltaram a se olhar em silêncio até que Squall finalmente foi aquele a falar:

- Olha, você, por acaso, já parou para pensar se também gosta de homens?

Algum tipo de luz reveladora pareceu reverberar pelo cérebro de Irvine. – Eu acho... ah... que não...

- Então...?

Um suspiro nervoso. – Eu não sei.

- Tem certeza de que você não sabe?

- Eu gosto?

- Você quem devia saber... – Squall massageou suas têmporas por um momento. – Olha, nós poderíamos fazer um teste e você me diz se gosta ou não...

Irvine sentiu uma onda de apreensão se entalar em sua garganta. Mas era como se o nervosismo fizesse a adrenalina correr pelas suas veias... – É... podia ser...

Squall segurou seu amigo pela nuca e sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável por se levantar para se aproximar do mais alto. Ele deixou suas bocas ficarem a poucos centímetros de distância, então mordeu o lábio inferior e o sugou lentamente. O rapaz lambeu a região e quando menos esperava sentiu um língua encostar-se a sua brevemente. Squall a procurou novamente e fez com que as línguas se encontrassem. Em seguida, ele beijou rapidamente os lábios de Irvine e repetiu a ação uma porção de vezes, até sentir a boca dele procurar pela sua. Então eles se beijaram longamente, em uma exploração cheia de curiosidade.

- E ai... Como foi?

- Ah... bom... eu acho.

- Então...

Irvine passou suas mãos pelos braços de Squall e os segurou, encarando-o com um olhar confuso, como se estivesse refletindo no que faria. Ele pensou tanto que não fez nada...

-...

-...Eu vou tomar banho... Eu não vou pressionar você a nada – disse Squall ao se afastar e entrar no banheiro.

O outro rapaz não sabia bem o que fazer... Mas resolveu sair do quarto e respirar um pouco. Ele sentou em um banco próximo à rua deserta e olhou para a lua que derretia pela noite quente.

Então... Será que era por isso que ele olhava tanto para Squall? Porque ele sempre se sentia tão bem perto da figura silenciosa... Ele podia ficar o dia inteiro ao redor do senhor líder... E sentia falta dele quando estava longe. Antes, Irvine pensou que a amizade que tinham estivesse ficando mais profunda... No entanto, ele sempre procurou negar alguns pensamentos diferentes que passavam por sua mente de maneira repentina. Irvine pensava que era bobagem da sua cabeça, algum tipo de brincadeira que seu cérebro aprontava...

Mas Squall... Ele nunca pensou que... Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ficar perto dele daquele jeito... Squall era seu amigo... Só isso, eles não podiam... Só a imagem dos dois juntos parecia algum tipo de quadro surreal... Os dois não combinavam em nada, eram totalmente diferentes... Aquilo não podia dar certo... E se algo acontecesse? Como eles ficariam depois?

Talvez Squall estivesse confuso também... Poderia ser que ele se arrependesse e... Eles não conseguissem mais se encarar... Nunca mais... Ou o SeeD o perseguiria com uma gunblade com sangue no olhar... Irvine tentou forçar sua memória para se certificar de que Squall não teria bebido alguma coisa...

Com sua decisão tomada, Irvine levantou-se e voltou para o quarto. As luzes estavam apagadas e apenas a lua trazia uma claridade agradável ao lugar. Squall estava deitado, aparentemente adormecido, de costas para Irvine.

O rapaz sentou-se com cuidado sobre o colchão, com medo de acordar seu amigo.

- Pode falar, não importa o que seja – disse Squall ao mostrar que havia percebido a presença de Irvine.

As palavras pareciam que não chegavam à boca da cowboy. Por várias vezes, sua mente tentou formular uma resposta, mas ela nunca chegava a ser declarada. Irvine respirou fundo para tentar criar coragem. Afinal, por que era tão difícil? Era só dizer que não...

Os olhos de Irvine se voltaram para as costas de Squall. Tudo seria mais fácil se ele não tivesse que encarar aquele olhar tão intenso...

Quando ele esteve prestes a dar sua resposta, seus olhos percorreram a forma de Squall e ele sentiu sua visão descer pelas costas do seu amigo, passando pela região da cintura, dos quadris, e continuando...

- Nossa, que... – Irvine percebeu que as palavras que saiam de sua boca não eram bem aquelas que ele tinha planejado dizer...-...calças interessantes... Ah... bem... Você fica bem nelas...

-...- Squall achou aquele comentário inesperado... – Er... Obrigado.

Então, o moreno virou-se e encarou Irvine, que ficou bem mais nervoso ao ver os olhos azuis.

- Er... Squa..ll... Eu... não... Não gosto de homens...

O líder dos SeeDs piscou algumas vezes e não disse nada. Repentinamente, ele começou a tirar sua jaqueta e sua camiseta.

- O que você tá fazendo!? – perguntou Irvine, assustado.

- Está calor – Ele continuou a tirar suas roupas. – E acredito que você não se importe que eu durma sem roupas, já que você não se interessaria por me ver assim.

Irvine engoliu em seco. – Não... Não, faça o que você quiser... – Caminhou até sua cama, deitou-se e fechou os olhos.

Algum tempo se passou até que ele voltasse a abri-los. Squall já havia terminado de se despir e dormia de costas para ele. Sem querer, o olhar de Irvine se voltou em uma direção, mas sua visão foi obstruída pelos lençóis que foram puxados pela mão de Squall inconscientemente, encobrindo a parte inferior até sua cintura.

Irvine olhou para o teto e fechou os olhos em seguida, depois voltou a direcioná-los para a cama ao lado. Então, ele pensou, olhou para Squall, pensou de novo, pensou mais ainda e se levantou, sentando-se na cama do seu amigo, rezando para que ele não fizesse nada, e principalmente, não olhasse para ele.

Cuidadosamente, suas mãos tocaram as costas de Squall e deslizaram sobre a superfície. Era diferente de uma garota, com mais firmeza por causa de alguns músculos suavemente trabalhados, mas ainda assim, agradável para o toque.

Um gemido baixo passou pelos lábios de Squall.

-...Eu... Eu só estou – Irvine não encontrava uma resposta.

-...Matando a curiosidade... Tudo bem, continue se quiser... – disse a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

Então Irvine moveu suas mãos para cima e para baixo, explorando a região. Seus dedos pararam sobre a borda do lençol sobre a cintura de Squall e se atreveram a mover o tecido um pouco para baixo. Uma de suas mãos deslizou por baixo do lençol, mas se conteve, um pouco inseguro do que estava fazendo.

Logo após aquele momento, Squall sentou-se na cama e encarou Irvine, que ficou mais nervoso ainda... Porém, ele não viu aquele famoso olhar de que todos tinham medo. Os olhos estavam semi-abertos, um pouco tomados pelo sono. Eles possuíam um azul mais intenso, por causa dos tons que a noite refletiam sobre a retina e pareciam ter ganhado um certo brilho diferente.

Irvine passou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto de Squall, fazendo-a descer pelo pescoço e depois para o peito. Ele foi sentindo mais do corpo do seu amigo, vendo como ele tinha uma boa forma por causa de todo o treinamento. Embora ele parecesse frágil sob as roupas que usava, alguns músculos podiam provar o contrário. Irvine gostava de observar como ele demonstrava um ar de sutil masculinidade. Delicadeza e força.

- Você quer que eu faça o mesmo com você? – perguntou Squall ao sentir as mãos pelo seu corpo.

Um murmúrio de aceitação foi expresso por Irvine, que sentiu seu amigo abrir seu colete e passar suas mãos pelo seu tórax.

Squall libertou os cabelos do cowboy e deixou que eles repousassem sobre os ombros do rapaz. Em seguida, o jovem ajudou seu amigo a tirar os resto das roupas e eles deitaram lado a lado.

No meio daquele reconhecimento mútuo, Squall passou seus dedos brevemente sobre o órgão de Irvine, para demonstrar sua intenção. Após escutar um som de aprovação, ele circulou o membro com seus dedos e começou a se mover sobre ele.

A respiração do rapaz se tornou ofegante à medida que ele sentia as ações do outro SeeD cada vez mais surtirem efeito. Ele fechou os olhos para se concentrar nas sensações. Seu corpo parecia ter se acostumado mais rápido do que ele esperava, a ter outro homem tocando-o daquela maneira...

Irvine sentiu os pontos em que Squall se demorava mais, atiçando-o com um polegar, movendo-se devagar e depois mais depressa, quase sem parar.

Os olhos de Squall se fixavam na imagem do órgão de Irvine respondendo às suas ações e como o sentia em sua mão.

Em certo momento, Irvine abriu seus olhos e admirou a expressão que Squall fazia ao estimulá-lo. Então sua visão se voltou ao membro do seu amigo que estava praticamente implorando por atenção. Ele se atreveu a tocar timidamente uma vez e depois tomou coragem para continuar. Seus dedos deslizaram pela superfície algumas vezes, para depois pararem para pensar na próxima ação. Então a mão de Squall se pronunciou por causa daquele hiato e fez seu amigo voltar a tocá-lo.

Cada vez mais, eles perdiam aquela insegurança inicial, para se moverem quase que por instinto. Os dois pares de olhos azuis se fixavam no que suas mãos faziam, assistindo com deleite a apresentação.

Em um momento, eles resolveram se aproximar ainda mais e fizeram com que suas ereções se encontrassem. Os dois retiraram suas mãos e deixaram que os membros se movessem livremente um contra o outro. Então, Squall os juntou com sua mão e fez com que ela deslizasse sobre os dois. Irvine alternava os toques sobre si e sobre seu amigo, para depois segurar sua ereção e fazê-la passar pela coxa de Squall, pelo abdômen, pelo umbigo, para retornar a encontrar o outro órgão.

Eles pareciam estar se divertindo muito... e estavam mesmo... No entanto, chegou um momento que Squall sentiu que aquilo havia acabado para ele. Após todos os ecos do seu prazer ressoarem pelo seu corpo, ele se preocupou um pouco no que Irvine havia achado ao receber alguns vestígios do que aquele ato lhe proporcionou. Ao olhar para o cowboy, Squall constatou que ele não parecia muito abalado... Pelo contrário, parecia que ele estava brincando com o liquido com seus dedos...

Os olhos de Squall fitaram a ereção do seu amigo e ele teve vontade de prová-la. Para alertar Irvine de sua intenção, ele se moveu lentamente, aproximando sua boca do órgão, porém, sem tocá-lo. Ele olhou para cima para ver o que o outro achava e viu uma expressão quase hipnotizada. Irvine balbuciou algumas palavras inaudíveis e Squall decifrou o recado. O SeeD lambeu rapidamente a extremidade e sentiu dedos se entrelaçarem em seu cabelo, encorajando-o. Seus lábios passaram por toda a extensão.

Irvine sentiu sua respiração se acelerar ainda mais. Ele estava perto. Algumas palavras desesperadas foram formadas pela sua mente tomada pelo prazer e ele tentou se segurar até sentir a boca de Squall se fechar sobre ele.

Ao perceber que não faltava muito, Squall se apressou e sugou a ereção avidamente, movendo-se sobre ela, até senti-la cada vez mais preenchida pelo liquido que era expelido pelo corpo de Irvine.

Não demorou muito para que após mais alguns movimentos, Squall recebesse tudo o que seu amigo tinha a oferecer. Ele começou a engolir e recolher o sêmen de Irvine, até dar-se por satisfeito.

Até que não havia sido tão mal – foi o que Irvine pensou. E depois de se prepararem para dormir mais uma vez, várias imagens e palavras rondaram sua mente até o sono vencê-lo.

Um sonho trouxe uma antiga lembrança esquecida até aquela noite.

x

x

x

x

_**No quarto do orfanato, Irvine estava entediado. Suas figurinhas não tinham mais tanta graça e o menino as largou em uma mesa. O garoto deitou em sua cama e viu uma garotinha de vestidinho curto brincando com alguns blocos coloridos no chão.**_

_**- Selfie... O que você tá fazendo?**_

_**- Tô construindo um campo de basquete pra peixe!**_

_**- Mas Selfie, tem uma coisa errada, não pode ser campo, tem que ser piscina para os peixes jogarem.**_

_**- Não, tem que ser cercado no mar, porque é peixe do mar. Então dá pra ir na praia e pegar conchinha pra decorar!! – A menina pulou entusiasmada e saiu correndo em direção à porta.**_

_**- Selfie! Não vai não! Vem aqui!**_

_**- Irvie, que foi? – perguntou a garota, preocupada. – Cê tá doente? Por que você tá aí na cama?**_

_**- Quer brincar de outra coisa? Por favor!**_

_**- Do que?**_

_**- De cavalgar.**_

_**- E como é?**_

_**Irvine colocou a pequena Selphie no seu colo e começou a se mover. A menina começou a rir com o balanço e tentou se mexer mais em cima de Irvine. **_

_**Enquanto a cama tremia e os risos ecoavam pelo quarto, um par de olhos azuis viu a cena com curiosidade. O menino estava tentando ensinar seus soldadinhos a ler, mas o barulho das outras duas crianças estava atrapalhando a aula. **_

_**Os olhos de Irvine sentiram que o observavam. – Selfie... Acho que tem um índio olhando... **_

_**A menina saiu do colo do seu amigo e encarou Squall. – Cê perdeu seu cavalo? Vem cá que eu empresto o meu. – Ela puxou o menino para a cama. **_

_**- Eu não sei montar... – disse ele timidamente.**_

_**- É fácil. – Irvine puxou uma perna do garoto e segurou sua cintura com a outra mão, fazendo com que Squall subisse em seu colo. – Agora é só cavalgar. **_

_**- Assim? – O menino se moveu sobre o outro. **_

_**- Isso, não é bom? **_

_**- É... **_

_**Squall não sabia por que, mas seu rosto ficava cada vez mais corado à medida que ele se movia. **_

_**- Pode fazer mais... - Irvine parecia estar se divertindo bastante... **_

_**Mas teve um comentário que Squall não se conteve em fazer. – Selfie, acho que o seu cavalo está me cutucando com alguma coisa...**_

x

x

x

x

O sol estava alto no céu límpido azul. O gramado se estendia até o onde o olhar alcançava.

- Ele é bonito, né?

- Muuuuuuuuuuuu – disse a vaca ao olhar para o rapaz.

Squall estava a alguns metros de distância, pegando algo em sua moto.

Irvine estava encostado a uma cerca, trocando idéia com o animal malhado que mascava sem parar.

- É, eu concordo com você, é legal ficar olhando para ele.

- Muuuuuuuu.

- Ei!! Mas para de ficar olhando para a bunda dele!!

A vaca apenas olhou para Irvine.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Squall ao se aproximar.

- Conversando com a Mimosa.

- Você está conversando com uma vaca? – O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É! – Sorriso.

-...

Por algum motivo, Squall resolveu não perguntar mais nada e sentou-se na grama para observar o horizonte quente e tomar água. O SeeD tirou sua jaqueta, revelando sua camiseta branca abaixo. Ao virar a sua garrafa para beber, ele deixou que algumas gotas escapassem de sua boca e escorressem por ele. Então, ele virou o líquido que havia sobrado sobre sua cabeça e sentiu a água escorrer pelo seu corpo. Irvine observou as gotas transparentes escorrerem pelo rosto, queixo, pescoço e molharem a camiseta, fazendo-a grudar no corpo de Squall.

Não demorou muito tempo, para que o cowboy se abaixasse e se inclinasse sobre o outro rapaz e lambesse seu pescoço, sentindo o líquido sobre a pele quente, misturado a um leve suor e ao aroma do perfume que Squall usava. Então Irvine passou suas mãos por baixo da camiseta e deixou seus dedos explorarem o corpo do seu amigo.

Um gemido baixo fez seu caminho pela boca de Squall, que tentou seguir as ações de Irvine. Ele passou sua boca pelo pescoço e colocou suas mãos por baixo da roupa do rapaz, arranhando as costas.

Irvine deu uma última mordida na pele de Squall e inverteu suas posições, deixando o líder dos SeeDs por cima dele. Suas mãos desceram pelos quadris do seu amigo e ele apalpou as nádegas algumas vezes, mas logo, ele parou porque se sentiu incomodado com algo...

- Para de ficar olhando pra gente! – disse ele à vaca em um tom exaltado. A criatura mugiu e voltou sua atenção para a grama.

- Pára de gritar – disse Squall antes de cobrir a boca do cowboy com a sua.

Irvine juntou mais seus corpos e provou novamente a boca do seu amigo, iniciando um longo e intenso beijo.

Quando eles pararam para tomar fôlego, o rapaz sentiu mais uma vez um olhar observando-os.

- Eu disse para você parar!

A vaca virou-se de costas para os dois. Irvine pensou em continuar suas atividades com Squall, porém, ele olhou mais uma vez na direção do animal bisbilhoteiro e viu que a criatura estava de novo observando.

- Irvine... – Squall massageou sua têmpora. – Pára de falar com a vaca.

- Mas... Você não se sente incomodado com alguém olhando?

- Ela não está olhando.

- Está!

- Tudo bem, ela está olhando, mas ela não sabe o que está fazendo.

- Não subestime um animal.

- E se ela estiver olhando! E daí?! Olha, você quer continuar isso em outro lugar?

-...Acho que sim...

Squall se levantou e estava quase caminhando em direção da moto, até que viu Irvine com a mão estendida, pedindo ajuda para levantar. O líder dos SeeDs suspirou e puxou o outro rapaz, fazendo-o ficar de pé.

- Você é muito folgado.

Um dos braços de Irvine envolveu a sua cintura. – E você só me ajudou porque tem segundas intenções.

- A minha intenção é muito clara.

- É? E o que é?

As faces de Squall ganharam um leve tom avermelhado. -...

Irvine parou e olhou para o rosto do seu amigo. – Então é pior do que eu imaginava...

- Não pare no meio do caminho e ande logo!

x

x

x

x

Era um bonito final de tarde, com um pôr-do-sol laranja que atravessava a janela do quarto, mas os dois não repararam muito no cenário.

- Então... Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo...

- Tenho! – disse Irvine impaciente.

- E até onde você está disposto a ir?

De repente, um pânico começou a circular pelas veias do cowboy. Seu coração começou a ficar acelerado e ele não sabia o que fazer... Às vezes, ele ficava tão nervoso... – Ah... O que você acha?

-...- pensou Squall. – O que você gostaria...

As opções faziam a mente de Irvine entrar em crise. Estaria ele pronto para fazer aquilo com o seu amigo... Isso não afetaria de certo modo a amizade que foi tão dura de conquistar... O que mais o preocupava era arriscar aquele relacionamento, que lentamente se tornou tão importante para ele... Porém, a adrenalina que aquela emoção fazia correr em suas veias era quase viciante. A aceitação de ter algo com outro homem era recente, ele não sabia se estava preparado... Mas então...

- Squall... Você se lembra de um dia que a gente estava no orfanato... E que a gente estava fazendo de conta que estava naqueles filmes de Bang Bang...

O moreno não entendia em que ponto Irvine queria chegar. – Eu não me lembro de você na minha infância.

Um riso se fez no rosto do rapaz. – Conta outra! Eu sei que você não se lembra de tudo, mas você se lembrou do orfanato...

-...

Mas era verdade... Squall se lembrava do orfanato, mas não se lembrava do Irvine...

- Era aquele dia que a gente brincou de cavalinho!

-...

Squall tentava forçar sua mente... De quantas coisas ele havia se esquecido...? O que acontecia naquele orfanato??

- Squall? Você tá bem?

-...Estou...

- Você tem certeza mesmo de que quer fazer isso? – Irvine pensou por um instante... Será que...? – Você tá sentindo culpa por algo? Você não tem nada mesmo com a Rinoa?

O SeeD decidiu que era melhor contar. Squall respirou fundo e começou. – Eu pensei que eu gostasse dela. Ela me irritava às vezes, mas eu não conseguia ficar bravo com ela por muito tempo. A Rinoa é bonita, carinhosa e uma boa companhia. Eu gostava de ficar junto dela... mas o nosso relacionamento era tão... inocente. Um dia, alguém voltou para a Garden e disse que precisava dizer algo importante. Ele estava segurando uma garrafa de bebida e quase caindo no chão. Mas... ele me beijou e eu passei a noite com ele...

- Ah... Entendo...

Squall continuou. – Não, não foi isso... Eu passei a noite pensando na enfermaria, porque eu tive que carregar ele pra lá. Eu quebrei a garrafa na cabeça dele e ele desmaiou. Mas enquanto ele estava inconsciente. Eu estava nervoso, mas não era porque ele tinha me beijado... Era porque eu tinha gostado... Então eu tive que admitir o que eu pensava que não era verdade... E...

- E?

- E o que?

- Você disse: e...

- E nada.

-...- Irvine coçou a cabeça. – Mas o que aconteceu depois?

-...

- Tudo bem... Se você não quer dizer... Mas tem certeza que não tem problema a gente...

- Não... Nenhum... Mas... E você?

- Eu também não.

- Selphie?

- Ah! Eu vou casar com ela!

-...E colocar uma porção de chifres também...

- Não! É por isso que eu quero aproveitar bastante minha vida de solteiro!

-...Acho que você não vai se acostumar à monogamia...

- Vou!

- Então, não seria melhor se esforçar para isso?

- Sou muito jovem ainda!

Squall não queria dizer que achava o "amor" do seu amigo pela Selphie imaturo demais... Entretanto, ele não havia falado de amor, só de casamento... Então Squall deixou por isso mesmo.

- Tudo bem, Irvine, eu entendi... – O rapaz começou a tirar as roupas, porque aquela demora toda, fez com que ele ficasse impaciente.

O cowboy podia ficar bem nervoso algumas vezes, mas quando alguém começava a se despir à sua frente ele ganhava um entusiasmo bem grande. Embora alguma incerteza ainda pairasse por suas veias, ele não pensou em voltar atrás.

Enquanto eles tiravam suas roupas, seus olhares paravam por alguns momentos para olhar para o outro, até terminarem a tarefa.

As mãos de Squall tocaram os ombros do outro rapaz e desceram pelos braços. Depois elas tomaram caminhos diferentes. Uma subiu pela coxa do cowboy e voltou sua atenção para o membro dele. A outra massageou o tórax do amigo, enquanto os olhos analisavam cada contorno, cada detalhe do físico à sua frente.

Irvine se deitou na cama sobre Squall e sua boca deslizou pelo corpo do outro SeeD. O cowboy sentia a vibração da respiração sob a pele que seus lábios tocavam. O rapaz forçou suas unhas sobre o corpo de Squall, e o sentiu reagir a leve dor. Então, Irvine escutou um gemido de prazer e mais outro alcançou os ouvidos do cowboy quando ele mordeu seu amigo com força.

Squall começou a mover sua mão sobre Irvine com mais rapidez, fazendo-o escutar um som de satisfação reverberar pelos lábios na sua pele.

Eles se beijaram lentamente, com movimentos provocantes. Os lábios e as línguas se tocavam como se nunca se cansassem do contato.

Squall começou a brincar com as longas mechas de cabelo de Irvine e as soltou sobre os ombros do rapaz. Ele beijou a orelha do seu amigo e disse a ele para pegar um frasco de potion que ele havia colocado na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira.

- Por quê? Eu machuquei você ou algo parecido?

- Não... Ninguém nunca falou para você sobre as poções?

- O que têm elas...?

-...Digamos que elas causam uma boa sensação em contato com a sua pele.

-...Eu não sabia! Como você aprendeu isso?

-...- Squall fez questão de fingir que não escutou a pergunta. – É estranho você não saber... Até mesmo a Selphie sabe. Eu ouvi ela comentar algo sobre uma fanfiction na net. Eu não quero imaginar que tipo de histórias ela lê...

- Então vamos tentar!

Irvine pegou o frasco e entregou a Squall, que abriu o recipiente e colocou um pouco na sua mão, para em seguida espalhar a substância sobre o membro do outro SeeD.

- Como você se sente?

A princípio Irvine não sentiu nada, mas...

- Oh... Continue... – Ele pegou a mão de Squall e a fez mover sobre todo o seu órgão, espalhando mais da substância. – Mas por que não tem o mesmo efeito quando eu bebo?

- Eu pesei nisso. Talvez o seu corpo se concentre na dor ou a substância trabalhe diferente em um corpo ferido e num corpo saudável.

Ou porque alguma criatura que comanda o destino deles, escrevendo suas histórias, quis desse jeito.

Irvine deixou a mão de Squall mover sobre ele uma porção de vezes, aproveitando a sensação, até que ele parou os movimentos do seu amigo.

- Eu quero fazer bem mais coisas com você... – O rapaz respirou fundo e afastou a mão de Squall. Para depois pegar o frasco e colocar um pouco em suas mãos.

Squall tentou abafar um gemido quando ele sentiu a substância ser espalhada sobre seu órgão. E então, ele ficou ansioso por sentir uma respiração próxima ao local.

Irvine ficou inseguro por um tempo e apenas olhou para a ereção. Quando ele conseguiu juntar sua coragem, ele provou rapidamente a extremidade. O órgão de Squall respondeu ao primeiro contato e continuou ao sentir a língua subir e descer. Aquilo causava uma sensação tão boa... A poção com seu poder secreto e Irvine estimulando-o daquele jeito...

Mesmo assim, não era o bastante, porém, ele sentiu os dedos encostarem-se à sua entrada, circulando-a. A ponta de um deles fez seu caminho para dentro, mas se afastou logo em seguida.

Squall enfrentou seu embaraço e se posicionou para dar mais acesso ao Irvine. Então, um dedo deslizou para dentro e ele sentiu um gemido escapar de sua boca, depois outro que não pertencia a ele foi sentido sobre sua ereção. Ele olhou para Irvine e o viu se masturbar lentamente.

Logo um segundo dedo acompanhou o primeiro e eles começaram a trabalhar juntos dentro do corpo do rapaz.

Quando Squall sentiu-se pronto, ele expressou o que queria discretamente e Irvine ficou feliz por realizar o desejo do seu amigo. Ele retirou seus dedos e os substituiu, entrando devagar no corpo do outro, adorando a sensação.

Squall fechou os olhos e se concentrou no que estava acontecendo. O membro abrindo seu caminho por dentro, preenchendo-o e a sensação da poção fazer efeito.

Irvine começou a se mover devagar, gradualmente se perdendo no que sentia. Quando ele achou que era hora, o cowboy deu um ritmo aos seus movimentos. Ele quase se esqueceu de tudo durante o ato, mas então ele se lembrou do que estava pensando antes. Ele segurou o corpo de Squall e tentou mudar suas posições. O SeeD percebeu o movimento e seguiu o que Irvine indicava. Quando reconheceu o que havia acontecido, ele estava em cima do seu amigo. Mãos afagaram sua cintura e Squall se concentrou para fazer seu corpo subir e descer. Então eles começaram novamente a dar ritmo à ação. O começo foi lento, mas logo a intensidade dos movimentos cresceu, depois se tornando bastante rápidos.

Squall tentou se apoiar com uma mão na parede, enquanto a outra deslizava sobre o corpo de Irvine.

O cowboy sentia-se tão bem que ele ficou feliz e frustrado quando alcançou seu clímax; feliz porque a sensação era maravilhosa; frustrado porque ele queria que durasse mais.

Quando voltou a si, ele ajudou Squall a se deitar na cama. Em seguida, ele lambeu o corpo do seu amigo e decidiu terminar o que havia começado antes. Irvine juntou sua coragem e envolveu o órgão de Squall com sua boca, fazendo-a escorregar pela ereção, para depois sugar. Ele ainda estava inseguro do que estava fazendo, mas deixou sua intuição guiar seu caminho. Squall deixou Irvine fazer o que achava melhor, mas quando sentiu que estava quase alcançando seu ápice, ele deu comandos silenciosos para o cowboy, que fez o melhor que pôde para entender os sinais e proceder conforme os desejos do seu amigo.

Finalmente Squall encontrou seu momento no paraíso e aproveitou sua estadia o quanto pôde.

Irvine lambeu os vestígios sobre o corpo do seu amigo com curiosidade. Enquanto fazia isso, ele sentiu uma das mãos de Squall acariciarem sua nuca. Quando o cowboy terminou, ele encostou sua cabeça ao peito do seu amigo, pedindo mais. Ele sentiu braços circularem seu corpo e mãos deslizando em seu cabelo. Seu olhar se voltou para o rosto de Squall, que estava quase dormindo. Ele sorriu e pensou que o frio líder dos SeeDs estava fora de si para acariciá-lo desse jeito. Talvez fosse efeito do sono... Ou seria o efeito de outra coisa?

x

x

x

x

A poeira dançava em movimentos circulares quando a moto trazia o vento rente ao chão. O sol deitava no horizonte preguiçosamente, muito cansado para ficar alto no céu, mas ainda com vontade de permanecer para ver seus raios refletirem suaves cores nas nuvens. Árvores dispersas observavam a dupla passar à distância, acompanhados pela brisa do meio da tarde.

Em certo momento, a moto estacionou ao lado de um estabelecimento que não parecia estar em seus melhores momentos. Com paredes desgastadas e buracos nas telhas e janelas. Uma aura marrom misturada com cinza sujo envolvia o ambiente.

A porta rangeu, aborrecida, quando a dupla entrou no bar. Os dois viram que ele estava quase lotado. Parecia que seus freqüentadores eram adeptos da filosofia de que toda hora é uma boa hora para beber. Havia homens altos, baixos, gordos, magros, mas todos com semelhanças, como a falta de modos e um gosto discutível para roupas. Eles se espalhavam feito larvas nas cadeiras, rodeando as mesas engorduradas.

Quando a dupla fez seu caminho até o balcão, dezenas de olhares se voltaram aos novos visitantes. Olhos cheios de escárnio e vozes de menosprezo.

Squall fez seu pedido a um homem de grandes orelhas, bigode quase cobrindo a boca de tão espesso e um avental sujo.

Um grupo de homens asquerosos caminhou até os SeeDs e os olharam de cima a baixo.

- O que dois garotos estão fazendo num lugar desses? As mamães de vocês não vão gostar de saber... – disse um cara grande, corpulento, careca e com uma barba nojenta.

- Vocês parecem meninos bonzinhos... Acho que devem ter uma grana pra me emprestar – disse um magrelo bem alto, com enormes dentes amarelos e que tremia ao falar.

Squall apenas olhou. Sua garrafa de água havia chegado e ele virou de costas para o balcão, apoiou seus cotovelos na superfície e se inclinou levemente para trás para dar um gole.

- Você tá me ouvindo?! – disse o magrelo agitado.

- Calma, não precisa ter medo, é só ser um garoto bonzinho, emprestar uma grana pra gente e todos vão sair inteiros daqui – disse um terceiro, com grandes olhos escuros e físico de um touro.

O SeeD continuou bebendo sua água sem se importar.

- Squall, é melhor irmos embora daqui... Essa companhia não tá me cheirando bem... Não tá mesmo... – Irvine fez uma expressão de desgosto.

- É verdade...

Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção à saída, mas um dos homens segurou o braço de Squall, que deu um daqueles seus famosos olhares.

- É melhor você me soltar.

- E se eu não quiser? O que você pode fazer?

- Isso. – Squall deu um soco tão forte do no rosto do homem, que sua cabeça virou com impacto para um lado e o som de dentes trincando foi escutado.

Um dos amigos do homem tentou socorrê-lo, mas acabou por ser derrubado pela investida furiosa que se moveu na direção de Squall. Sem efeito. Então outros começaram a partir para cima dos dois SeeDs.

Um homem cambaleou e caiu em cima de uma mesa, derrubando garrafas, copos e destruindo um jogo de cartas. Os jogadores ficaram com tanta raiva, que começaram a golpear aquele infeliz que havia estragado as apostas.

Alguns homens que estavam dormindo acordaram com o som de coisas quebrando e gritos. Alguns bêbados apanhavam e não sabiam porque. Pessoas que nem estavam entendendo o que aconteceu entravam na briga. Garrafas e pedaços de madeira eram usados como armas.

Em menos de dez minutos o local estava quase todo destruído e a confusão continuava.

O homem bigodudo do balcão voltou correndo com uma enorme espingarda e começou a disparar com uma fúria incontida.

De repente, todos (ou quase todos) pararam de brigar e correram desesperadamente.

Squall sentiu alguém segurar seu braço e virou bruscamente. Seus olhos viram um rapaz alto com o sorriso mais lindo que ele já viu.

- Vamos! - Irvine o guiou até a saída.

Do lado de fora, homens pegavam carros, motos, cavalos... ou simplesmente corriam em disparada.

Os dois pegaram a estrada em alta velocidade. Quando ainda podiam ser ouvidos os barulhos da confusão que se formou, Irvine começou a rir e Squall não entendeu por que.

- É como se eu estivesse em um daqueles games que eu jogo! – disse o cowboy como se estivesse se divertindo muito.

- É diferente.

- É, isso é real!

- Mas os personagens desses jogos não fazem o que nós fazemos.

Irvine se aproximou de Squall, colocou seus braços em sua cintura e sentiu a fragrância que vinha do seu amigo ao encostar seu rosto no pescoço dele.

- É... acho que eu gosto mais disso aqui...

E eles continuaram a correr em direção ao horizonte.

* * *

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**Eu queria agradecer a quem chegou até aqui. Muito obrigado! Mesmo! **

**Sobre potions. Eu já usei essa 'característica' especial na fic de Castlevania-Symphony of the Night. Eu já vi usarem isso em outra fic, mas não lembro qual e como eram usadas, faz muito tempo. Meu intuito não foi 'roubar' a idéia. É que eu fiquei me perguntando... o que eu podia usar... Daí, eu pensei... E por que não poções?**

**Confira mais fanfitions no meu perfil! Eu tenho planos para continuar a escrever sempre. Também tenho fics de Final Fantasy VII, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yami no Matsuei, Castlevania e outras histórias virão! **

**Veja meu perfil também para ver algumas das comunidades do orkut que eu apoio.**

**Ficaria feliz se deixassem review com o que acharam da fic. Ou que entrassem em contato comigo para alguma sugestão. Se quiserem podem mandar mensagens, adicionar meu MSN ou deixar recado no orkut (responderei se suas configurações não bloquearem scraps). **

**É isso!**


End file.
